Hermine´s erster Kuss
by cardie
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen HGSS. Hermione´s first kiss. Rote Magnetsteine führen zu einer überraschenden Handlung....


Wieder ein Attentat auf eure Augen von mir.

Wie immer, mir gehört nichts (leider), ich bin nur der Übersetzer.

Das Original hat Charlottesometimes geschrieben und ich danke ihr für die Erlaubnis diese Story übersetzen zu dürfen.

Danke an meine Beta Ani für das Aus- und Verbessern meines Geschreibsels.

**Hermine´s erster Kuss**

Hermione´s first Kiss von Charlottesometimes

Hermine saß allein im Speisesaal. Es war der einzige Platz, an dem sie ihre Verwandlungszauber in Ruhe üben konnte, ohne dass Harry oder Ron auftauchten, um sie um ihre Hilfe bei ihren Hausaufgaben zu bitten. Sie wurde immer unruhiger bei ihren Versuchen, einen Stein in eine gewöhnliche Schildkröte zu verwandeln, denn das Resultat war jedes Mal ein versteinertes Tier.

Sie war keine dumme Schülerin, sie hatte gerade nur einige Probleme mit dieser besonderen Verwandlung, was McGonnagal mehr überraschte als sonst jemanden. Es schien mehr Kunst als Wissenschaft zu sein, im Gegensatz zu Zaubertränken, bei denen das Steuern der Umgebung und das Hinzugeben der richtigen Zutaten zur richtigen Zeit alles waren. Sie war geduldig, fordernd und intelligent. Eigenschaften, die sie sehr zum Ärger von Professor Snape zu einer der besten Zaubertrankschülerinnen machte.

Dieser wiederum näherte sich ihr überraschenderweise im Speisesaal. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gesenkt und ging sorgfältig noch einmal die letzten Schritte der Verwandlung durch, die sie gerade versucht hatte. Deswegen bemerkte sie die Ankunft des Professors nicht.

"Miss Granger", seine Stimme war fast ein sanftes Summen, "was auch immer sollte ein Schüler im Speisesaal während den Winterferien mit einem... was ist DAS?"

Als Hermine Snapes Stimme hörte, fuhr sie ruckartig mit ihrem Kopf nach oben und wurde rot vor Scham.

"I...i...ich arbeite an Verwandlungen. Ich... ähm...scheine nicht den richtigen Kniff für diese Verwandlung zu finden. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich in den Ferien herausfinden könnte, was mein Problem ist. Meine Eltern sind im Skiurlaub", glaubte sie noch ergänzen zu müssen.

Snape schielte auf Hermines Aufzeichnungen und nahm dann die Felsschildkröte, um sie zu begutachten.

"Miss Granger, wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich vielleicht versuchen, den Tonfall der letzten Silbe zu überprüfen."

Hermine griff nach ihren Notizen und dem Zauberspruchbuch. Sie blätterte zwei Seiten vor und sah sofort ihren Fehler.

"Professor, das ist es! Vielen Dank!"

Stolz sprach Hermine ihren Spruch, die Schildkröte krabbelte über den Tisch, und mit einem leichten Wink ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sich die Schildkröte wieder zu Stein. Ein Mundwinkel von Professor Snape verzog sich zu so etwas Ähnlichem wie einem Lächeln. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, den Hermine noch nie vorher wahrgenommen hatte.

Leicht irritiert, weil er immer noch hier stand und nicht einfach weiterging, bemühte er sich um größtmögliche Distanz und ließ wie nebenbei fallen: „Sie sollten die Zeit der Ferien nutzen, um nicht nur Ihren Lerneifer zu vertiefen, sondern gleichzeitig die Erfolgsquote Ihrer Verwandlungskünste zu erhöhen."

Während er das in der Klasse oder gegenüber irgendjemand anderem nie zugeben würde, war er von ihrem Willen zu lernen sehr beeindruckt. Das betraf auch die Zeiten, in denen sie dieses Lernen zu einem flegelhaften Ich-weiß-alles machte.

"Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe Professor. Darf ich Ihnen als Dank einen dieser natürlichen Magneten geben, die mir meine Eltern zu Weihnachten geschickt haben? Sie haben ein wunderschönes Rot. Ich habe bisher noch keine entsprechende Verwendungsmöglichkeit für sie gefunden, aber vielleicht eignen sie sich als Medium für einen Glückszauber für das nächste Gryffindormatch", sagte Hermine.

Professor Snape blickte finster ob der Idee, für die gegnerische Mannschaft einen Zauberspruch zu tätigen, war aber zu neugierig auf die Magnetsteine von Miss Granger, als dass er die Gelegenheit verpassen würde, etwas Neues untersuchen zu können, welches sich als vorteilhaft erweisen könnte.

„Ich kann ja mal zumindest einen Blick draufwerfen", brummte er unwillig.

Hermine wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zog einen goldenen Samtbeutel, der mit einer schwarzen Schnur verschlossen war, hervor. Sie legte den Beutel auf den Tisch und nahm vorsichtig zwei der leuchtend roten Magnetsteine heraus. Sie legte beide in ihrer Handfläche und streckte ihren Arm aus, damit der Professor sie aus ihrer Hand nehmen konnte. Er pflückte einen schnell aus ihrer Hand. Hermine nahm diese blitzschnelle Geste keinesfalls persönlich, da sie wusste, dass der Professor im Allgemeinen sehr reserviert und in logischer Konsequenz auch nicht für den körperlichen Kontakt zu begeistern war. Er verstand sich wahrscheinlich als DIE Privatperson überhaupt. Wie auch immer, er setzte sich dennoch neben sie, um die Steine sorgfältig zu untersuchen.

"Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht, jemals einen so... leuchtend roten Magnetstein gesehen zu haben. Sie sind großartig und sehr machtvoll, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ein gutes Medium für einen Zauberspruch abgeben werden, wenn Sie herausgefunden haben, welchen Nutzen sie haben."

Hermine war sich plötzlich sehr der Nähe des Professors bewusst und verzückt darüber, dass sie ihn mit etwas beeindrucken konnte, was ausnahmsweise einmal nicht Wissen war. Und wenn jemand überaus schwer zu beeindrucken war, dann war das Professor Snape.

Er roch nach tausenden alter Zaubertränke, fast medizinisch und muffig, aber trotz allem fand sie es sehr liebenswert. Sie fühlte, dass ihre Hand, die noch den anderen Magnetstein hielt, zur Hand des Professors hingezogen wurde. Ihre Hand trieb zu seiner und sie fühlte sich meilenweit entfernt außerhalb ihres Körpers, wie in einem Traum. Bald berührte ihre Hand die seine, aber er schreckte nicht zurück und es schien, als ob seine Hand ein Eigenleben führen würde.

Die zwei Steine rollten zwischen Professor Snapes und Hermines ausgestreckten Händen hin und her. Nachdem Hermine eine Weile schockiert über die Berührung mit dem Professor war, rollte sie beide Steine in Snapes Hand und zog ihre eigene wieder in ihren Schoß zurück. Snape schien aus seiner eigenen Benommenheit wieder zu erwachen und gluckste. (Ü/N: er gluckst ?!) [B/N:warum nicht g, lassen wir ihn glucksen]

"Diese Steine sind wirklich sehr stark! Erinnern Sie sich, Miss Granger, dass die eigentliche Eigenschaft von Magnetsteinen die Anziehung ist... ob es um Anziehung von Glück oder Geld oder Liebe geht, es dient als Magnet... und diese zwei Steine... scheinen... zu haben...", er beendete diesen absolut sinnlosen Satz, von dem er schon längst den Faden verloren hatte, als er sah, wie seine Schülerin ihn sehr intensiv beobachtete.

Miss Granger war in ihrem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts und hatte nie die Zeit gehabt, sich über Anziehung oder Beziehungen Gedanken zu machen. Sie war nie weiter gegangen als ein paar Dates zu haben. Ihr primäres Ziel war immer auf ihren Abschluss gerichtet, so dass sie eines Tages im Ministerium für Magie arbeiten konnte, wobei sie wirklich ihre Prioritäten differenzierte. Jedoch, jetzt wo sie hier saß, fühlte sie, dass sie vielleicht etwas Wertvolles in ihren Lernübungen verpasst hatte.

Professor Snape beobachtete sie mit distanzierter Wissbegierde, als sie sich zu ihm neigte und sein losgelöstes Haar zurückstrich. Er wunderte sich, warum er nicht aufsprang und ihr eine Strafarbeit verpasste. Tatsächlich verschwand die Idee daran sogleich aus seinen Gedanken, als ihre Fingerspitzen leicht seine Kinnlinie streiften und sein Kinn nach vorne zogen, sie ihre Lippen sanft auf seine legte und ihm einen süßen Kuss gab. Er fühlte, dass sich seine eigenen Lippen öffneten, als sie näher zusammenrückten. Sich leidenschaftlich umarmend glitten Hermines Finger durch sein Haar und ihre Fingernägel streiften seinen Nacken.

Alle Gedanken, dass er seinen Job verlieren könnte, an seine Ränge, die Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche, verschwanden. Sie dachte an nichts als an diesen, ihren ersten Kuss,... diesen süßen Moment mit jemandem, bei dem sie sich niemals hätte vorstellen können, ihm jemals die Hand zu schütteln. Er küsste sanft ihr Gesicht, ihren Nacken und sie lehnte sich, das Gefühl genießend zurück, als etwas Langes, Krauses und Weißes in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich, als er sich über den Tisch lehnte und Hermine und Snape blickten geschockt auf. Dumbledore nahm die natürlichen Magneten auf und riss sie mit übertriebener Geste auseinander. Hermine war ziemlich geschockt, als sie realisierte, dass sie mit um ihn geschlungenen Armen in Snapes Umarmung lag. Ihre Hände flogen zu ihrem Mund, als ihr Kiefer vor Schock herunter glitt. Professor Snape sprang so schnell auf und zurück, dass die immer noch unter Schock stehende Hermine den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgte und den Weg nach unten antrat.

Sie rappelte sich auf, so schnell sie konnte. Hermine und Snape rasten, die Steine und Bücher in der Halle lassend, zurück in ihre Räume, während Dumbledore nur mit der Zunge schnalzte und kicherte. "Aaah, vielleicht würde Minerva damit etwas Spaß genießen", sagte er zwinkernd und steckte die Steine für später in seine Tasche.

(Ü/N: Fink ik hör dir trapsen. Mann hat der Mann in seinem Alter noch Energie g)

[B/N: Ich könnt mich kringeln g]


End file.
